goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Tiki a go go
First apperance of linda bromfield's older sister and brothers briana and link about the trio briana is a cute girl link is a cool boy and he calls his girlfriend, bri-ri First to feature chelsea's hair colour which is coconut First to feature abby wisker's hair which is dark brown the tropical tittifers are birds, there four blue tittifers (blue ones look like Watkins, lucero, conlon And wisker), hot pink ones (the hoopoes look like collony, Von jow and bromfield) green cheeked turacos look like beckhem And halliwell, And a toucan, they did a Capella released: 2006 Cold open Narrator: henry and june in action is recorded in front of an live studio audience (At hawaii beach, linda emerges while wearing a black bikini and goggles) Linda: damn! Is it hot?! Oh linda, how am i gonna turn the heat on! And wait for briana, link and screech to come?! Sheldon: sis, calm down, screech's real name is, whatever Alan: just, think of briana, link and screech, they don't resemble, you, me or my bro Both: they wear outfits! Linda: why not? How about you guys go for a splash while we wait for briana, link and screech? Both: okay, sis. Linda: well, i'm linda Sheldon: i'm sheldon Alan: and i'm alan All 3: and we're chantical gang! Transcript June: hey, henry. Henry: yes, june? June: why are we in a different island? Henry: a different, is, a tropical island. It resembles destiny islands. (H&J finds grass, to make grass skirts, shells to make a bikini, and scars to face paint) June: now we're tikis, we can... (Tropical birds singing) Henry: hey, those birds resemble our friends June: i think they are tropical tittifers Henry: their names are wisker, bromfield, lucero, conlon, collony, halliwell, and honey-drew June: aw knock it off. Tropical tittifers: (copies what june said) aw knock it off Henry: let's go in the water and wash, by singing do wop scrubbing in water to the tune of do wop hop. June: yeah! Henry: thank you, my best friend june. Birds, hit it! (Birds starts to play) Henry: I don't know how to scrub 2 womans: scrub scrub June: To be in the water 2 womans: water Henry: Kablam is where we are 2 womans: Yahoo June: We're playing in the tub. Henry and June: (with 2 womans) Tub tub. Because there's one thing we can do. Come on and scrub it too, too too so come on let's clean don't be so dirty. do wop do wop scrubbing in the water do wop do wop don't be dirty don't stop do wop do wop don't stop do wop do wop don't stop Henry: I don't know how to clean 2 Womans: Clean is fun. June: Or to scrub your ants off of your body 2 Womans: Don't stop. Henry and June: We can scrub in the tub. 2 Womans: What now? Henry and June: Cause kids can play with toys. 2 Womans: Yeah yeah. Henry and June: But there's one thing we can do. 2 Womans: Do-oo. Henry and June: And we can scrub it too. 2 Womans: Too-oo. All: Come on, it's good. don't need to be dirty. Do wop do wop Scrubbing in the water. Henry and June: do wop do wop don't stop. 2 Womans: Don't stop. Henry and June: do wop do wop Scrubbing in the water. Do wop do wop don't stop. 2 Womans: Don't stop. Henry and June: I can't be dirty a lot. 2 Womans: It stinks! Henry and June: we are not weird. 2 Womans: Nuh-uh! Henry and June: Since we were in the bath. 2 Womans: in the Bath. Henry and June: It's like we're bunch of humans. 2 Womans: Good deed. Kid: Boy, you guys wanna have fun scrubbing in the water. Catch 2 sea squirtin buddys, 2 diving sticks, and 2 diving pool toy rings! Henry and June: but theres one thing we can do 2 womans: do-oo Henry and June: come on and scrub it too 2 womans: too-oo (Turns off radio) Linda: hold on, huh, can i introduce you to my older brothers and sister? Henry and June: we can sing anytime we can! Linda: ok, so, let me introduce my older sister, and my older brothers, this is screech, screech bromfield, from russia Screech: hey! Linda: briana, the blondest girl, briana bromfield, from new york Briana: hi! Linda: and link, link bromfield, from spain (Latin music plays as link emerges from the Hawaiian river, wearing swimming trunks) Chelsea: (walks in as she's seen wearing a bikini wetsuit and red goggles) everybody loves linda bromfield. (At a tropical woods) Linda: hey tropical tittifers, welcome to the wonderful world of tiki chantical. (One of the tropical tittifers copy what linda said) Linda: ugh, the bird copy us, i’m Going to the house chelsea: don’t worry, briana is here (birds fight) briana: All right, what's going on? link: keep it down, the tropical birds are not fighting (at the tiki house) linda: well birds, your work here is done. bird: thanks (Back At the beach) Sheldon: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the neeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww: LINDA BROMFIELD!! (towel reveals linda) linda: thank you thank you (jumps in the sea) whee! (song swells) linda: Sometimes I took a dip out in the ocean Sometimes I go out in the docks, uh! Sometimes I use to give my heart foundation, yeah, But everyday at the sunset I go and be... Linda, Henry and June: Squeaky clean Linda: I give a test I wash my hands and face and scrubbing my body I love being a star Linda, Henry and June: But sometimes it's best Linda: Squeak it slow Squeak it easy Squeaky clean Henry and June: Squeaky clean linda: hey Link, sing about me! Link: Sometimes she takes a lot of bubble sprays, Oh, yeah, and play with bubbles as she do to it But when she’s tired of playing too much There is one more thing she does she can go and be... Link, Henry and June: Squeaky Clean Link: She can be squeaky clean She put my head on the ocean wipe those dirt in the sand, She says It‘s fun playing soap Link, Henry and June: But sometimes it's best Link: To make it slow To make it easy Squeaky clean Henry and June: Squeaky clean link: (spoken) bri ri! Briana: Sometimes your body likes to go out dancing Sometimes your body likes playing, too But when your body is tired from playing and dancing There is just one thing to do Just go and... Briana, Henry and June: Squeaky Clean Screech: Just Squeak a rest Put your head on your pillow and your hands on your chest It is fun to go dancing Screech, Henry and June: But sometimes it's best Screech: To Squeak it slow Squeak it easy Squeaky Clean Oh, yes, just... Briana: Squeaky clean Link: Just be Squeaky clean All: (except Linda) Wash your hands to clean it right and not to be dirty It's fun being busy But sometimes it's best Briana: To make it slow... Screech: make it easy... Henry and June: Squeaky Clean Linda: A little softer now Briana: Squeak it slow... Link: Squeak it easy... Henry and June: Squeaky Clean Linda: Everybody now All: (except Linda) Squeak it slow... Squeak it easy... Squeaky Clean (song ends) (the birds are playing table football, pool and table tennis) linda: aw, birds, you love it when I am the new me Bird: yes, we’re tropical, look, pool party birds: pool party! Pool party! screech: yes, it starts at 8pm with a stage, pool and a buffet linda: (zip lining) I should ask my bros about the party (at the pool party) briana: aww, that ice cream is good announcer: and now please welcome, Linda bromfield! (people cheering) linda: hey everyone, having a good time briana: can you reprise the song linda: ok, that should be cool! And this time, h&j will be backing up, so, bros, reprise the song and roll the credits! (The credits roll) Linda: I don't know how to scrub henry and June: scrub scrub Linda: To be in the water Henry and June: water Linda: a girl is where i am 2 womans: Yahoo Linda: your playing in the tub. Henry and June: Tub tub. Linda: Because there's one thing we can do. Come on and scrub it too, henry and June: too too linda, Henry and June: so come on let's clean don't be so dirty. Linda: do wop do wop scrubbing in the water do wop do wop don't be dirty henry and June: don't stop linda: do wop do wop don't stop do wop do wop don't stop henry and June: don’t Stop Linda: I don't know how to clean henry and June: Clean is fun. Linda: Or to scrub your ants off of your body Henry and June: Don't stop. Linda: birds can scrub in the tub. Henry and June: What now? Linda: Cause kids like me can play with toys. Henry and June: Yeah yeah. Linda: But there's one thing i can do. Henry and June: Do-oo. linda: And you can scrub it too. Henry and June: Too-oo. All: Come on, it's good. don't need to be dirty. Do wop do wop Scrubbing in the water. Linda: do wop do wop don't stop. Henry and June: Don't stop. Linda: do wop do wop Scrubbing in the water. Do wop do wop don't stop. Henry and June: Don't stop. Linda: I can't be dirty a lot. Henry and June: It stinks! linda: we are not weird. Henry and June: Nuh-uh! Linda: Since you were in the bath. henry and June: in the Bath. Linda: It's like we're bunch of humans. henry and June: Good deed. credits Category:Series 11 Category:Episodes of henry and june in action Category:Episodes where dionne doesn't appear Category:Episodes where marshall doesn't appear Category:Episodes where tyger doesn't appear